


Opposite Day

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S2 AU ~ Opposite Day! Blaine was the one to go to McKinley to spy on New Directions  Prompted by lokifirefox for Livin’ La Vida Blam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Day

**  
**  
Though he tried to seem relaxed, Blaine had to admit he felt a bit nervous, making his way down the hall at McKinley High School. As the only member of the Warblers who had attended a public high school, he had been the obvious choice to send to observe their competition in their natural habitat. As a good junior Warbler, he couldn’t refuse an assignment and found himself attempting to gather intel without being noticed.

It was going pretty well until a pair of beefy hands landed on his shoulders.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” a deep voice snickered.

“Looks like a lone nerd,” another boy said and Blaine found himself flanked by two huge boys and frog marched out a door.

“Lone nerds are just asking to go dumpster diving,” the first boy laughed and Blaine tugged futilely at his arms. If he could get free, he could put up a fight, but they had a good grip on him.

“Let go!” he said, cold terror building in his stomach.

Despite his thrashing, they hauled him closer and closer to a large dumpster and Blaine steeled himself for what was to come.

“Karofsky! Azimo! What the hell?”

“Mind your own business, Evans,” the first boy snapped. “Unless you want to join him.”

“Try it,” the new voice said and a blond boy stepped between them and the dumpster. He was tall and broad shouldered, nowhere near as hulking as Blaine’s assailants but he stood strong and determined.

There was a moment of hesitation and Blaine found himself shoved bodily into the new boy, who caught him against his chest.

“Fine!” one of the bullies snapped. “Your lucky day, homo!”

As they stalked off, Blaine stepped back from the boy and said, “Thanks. That was….”

“They’re jerks,” the blond said, giving him a bright smile. “I’m Sam.”

“Blaine,” he replied, sticking out his hand.

Sam chuckled, accepting the shake. “What are you doing here? Cuz you’re not a student here.”

Blinking, Blaine decided it would be bad form to lie to the boy who had just stepped in to help him. “No, I go to Dalton actually.”

“Dalton?” Sam said and there was recognition in his voice. Then he grinned. “Dude! Are you a Warbler?”

Wide eyed, Blaine only hesitated for a moment before he nodded and was relieved to see Sam laugh.

“Oh Lord,” the blond chuckled, shaking his head. “I thought the other guys were being weird, talking about spying. I’m in New Directions. One of our team actually headed over to your school this afternoon to check you guys out!”

The others were holding practice in his absence, but Blaine knew they sounded a bit different without him. “Oh,” he said, flushing slightly. “Why aren’t you in practice then?”

Sam shrugged. “We don’t meet everyday.”

Well, now Blaine felt a tiny bit silly. “So I came over here to be menaced by giants for no reason?”

“At least they didn’t have slushees,” Sam offered. “I can’t even wear my Captain America shirt without getting a face full of ice and sugar. They think the shield is a target!”

Blaine made a face. “Heathens. Defacing a Captain America shirt…They actually throw slushees at you?”

With a nod, Sam said, “Yeah, Glee isn’t exactly cool here. It’d be worse if I wasn’t on the football team or….”

“Or?” Blaine prompted, always curious by nature.

Heaving a sigh, Sam frowned. “One of my friends is out. Those guys who were gonna toss you in the dumpster…They go after him a lot and we can’t be with him all the time to try to get them to back off.”

His breath caught in his throat, Blaine had to take a moment to gather his nerve. “Oh,” he responded softly. “My old school…I came out last year and got beaten up so badly that I ended up transferring to Dalton. They have a zero tolerance policy for bullying.”

“They should have those everywhere,” Sam said adamantly, then smiled softly. “Sorry you got hurt.”

With a nod, Blaine said, “Thanks. I should probably….”

“Want to grab a coffee and talk comics?” Sam asked suddenly, surprising Blaine. “I mean, you seemed to understand the importance of Cap’s shield…Damn, that sounds really geeky….”

“Sure! I’d love to,” Blaine replied not wanting Sam to frown like that.

At the end of their coffee date, they exchanged numbers and emails and made plans to meet up on Saturday.

Two weeks later, over frozen yogurt, Sam told Blaine he was bisexual, something he’d never said aloud before and, a week after that, they both smiled shyly when Sam, eye blackened from a fist he’d taken standing up for his friend, took Blaine’s hand as they sat side by side on Blaine’s couch watching Iron Man.

When they shared a breathless kiss at Sectionals, celebrating that both their teams had tied and were headed for regionals…well, it was awesome and shocked the heck out of both their glee clubs!


End file.
